Reneesmee Carlie Cullen The best of two worlds
by rness
Summary: When the Volturi come to take Rensmee and kill her family, Three and a half years after Breaking Dawn, Renesmee just wont let that happen. Renesmee ends up living to different lives; one with vampires and shapeshifters, and the other with a family of humans. Renesmee is six and a half years old and has way to much on her shoulders for her age.
1. Chapter 1

The best of two worlds **** Chapter 1****

It all started just three months since I turned 8 years old. I had just got done hunting with Jacob and we were racing back to my small little cottage in the woods. Well, it was my parents wedding gift from my grandparents but I was their daughter so it was mine too.

It would be dark in about a half an hour and if I knew my father he would want me back before then. My father was a little up tight but I know he was just like that because I was young and well he never liked Jacob. I have no idea why. Well actually I do. Apparently way before I was born Jacob loved my mother and so did my father. According to my father, Jacob would always try to get my mother to not like my father because he didn't want her to become a vampire. Well that obviously didn't happen. But I still don't see how anyone could hate Jake except Rosalie. Jacob had said too many blonde jokes. But they were funny.

I got lost in my thoughts and almost ran into a tree. I suddenly snapped out of it and remembered that I was in a race. I could barely see the small cottage. It just looked like a small dot from were I was but every second that small dot was getting bigger and bigger. I knew I was about to loose this race so I began looking for the nearest tree to jump upon. When I finally found the right one, I jumped upon it quietly. So quietly that you could only hear a small thud. (So small that only a vampire or a shapeshifter could hear it. But only then they would have to be paying close attention) I stood there making sure that I made no noise at all.

Jacob looked back and suddenly stopped in his tracks. He began whining and looking for me. I waited for my perfect chance and then I jumped. I landed in the small of his back in the middle of his two shoulder blades. I always sit here when I ride on Jake's back. This is were I rode when the Volturi came to kill my family and me. I suddenly got chills when I thought about the Volturi. Jacob fell to the ground causing me to fall with him. The fall knocked the breath out of me. But when I finally got it back, I laid there laughing hysterically. Jacob just looked at me with a glow in his deep brown eyes and started snickering. Even in his wolf form I knew what he was doing. He ran behind a tree and I started counting to ten. 1…2…3…4…5….6…7….8….9… and as if he knew I was counting he stepped out from the tree on cue.

"Dang Nessie you scared the hell out of me" said Jacob sitting next to me.

" But it was hilarious and you know it was." I replied through a guffaw of snickers.

" You know what else is funny?" asked Jacob. And before I could ask 'what' Jacob was tickling me to death on the grassy landscape.

"Sto…. sto…sto… Jake stop!" I tried to yell through the laughter. When he finally heard me he layed back down beside me. It took me a moment to catch my breath again. And when I finally did I picked my hand up and slapped him hard across his forehead.

"OW! What was that for?" Jacob exclaimed. Though we both knew that it didn't really hurt. Nothing hurt Jacob.

" Oh im sorry. Do I need to kiss it for you?" I said sarcastically, smiling sheepishly.

"Yes that would be great." He mocked. So I leaned over and kissed him on his forehead gently.

"All better?" I asked mockingly.

"Yes. Just perfect." Commented Jake teasing me back. I looked at him for a few moments. He was so beautiful. Someday he'll find a great girl. At that thought he turned his attention to me as if on cue. He smiled.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned.

" Nothing" I said quickly. Nice Renesmee just make yourself look like an idiot. Oh well it was Jake who cares?

" Well you should be getting home. You do have school tomorrow," said Jacob starting a new subject.

"Uh. I don't wanna go!" I said huffing as I said it. It wasn't that I didn't like school. I loved it. Different faces. Different scenery. Different voices. I mean I love my whole family. I do. Its just I like new things. Different things. I like acting normal even though I never will be a normal. I sighed.

" Well you got to go so come on" Jacob said reaching out a hand to help me up. I grabbed it and he yanked me up a little to roughly. I rubbed my arm. We began walking. My hand still in his. I looked down at our hands. He must have caught my gaze because he released out hands at once. I looked at him. He looked pretty embarrassed.

" Wanna race back?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Nah…." He replied back. I looked ahead. The cottage was only about a short half mile away. Out of nowhere I was being lifted up by my waist and Strawn against Jacob's shoulder. I beat against his back and demanded he put me down. I failed. When I had finally given up I heard him laughing. It roared throughout his body , making it shake.

I sighed and looked down at my locket my mother had given me when I was tiny. I opened it up, you could clearly see the inscription _Plus Que Ma Propre Vie _written in it and on the other side was me, Bella, and Edward. OH, I loved my mother.

We arrived at the cottage with ten minutes to spare. My father was waiting patiently at the door. He tried to look normal but his topaz eyes gave him away. I sighed once more. He would never like Jacob. And he would never truly approve of my play dates with Jacob. UH. Life is too complicated for a 8 year old. Ok maybe I am 8 but I look about 14. And im at the mental age of a 17 year old. Talk about weird.

" Hey Renesmee. Just in time. Your mother was getting worried." Oh my mother, such a worrier. My dad scowled me for this. I hate that he could read minds. I wish he would stop. I hope you hear this dad! I yelled in my mind. I know he heard me but he just pushed it out of the way. Although he did give a slight smile at this.

"Yeah well… " I turned around and hugged Jacob and he hugged me back just as if my father wasn't standing there. I heard my father clear his throught and I knew that was enough. But I had to add fuel to the flames. So I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Jacob on his cheek and walked inside with a smug and satisfied smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

The best of two worlds ***** chapter 2*******

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie yelling at me to get up. I took my covers and covered my face up so that I could sleep in. I don't know why I ever thought that I would. Because as soon as I covered my face and thought the coast was clear someone had jumped on me.

" Get up little niece!" It was Emmett. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Leave me alone Emmett!" I yelled back wimpily.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" he mocked me. That made me angry. I suddenly bolted up which caused him to fall to the floor. I jumped on him and held him down. He might be like ten times bigger than me in every way and maybe even a little stronger but when I get mad nothing can stop me. I growled in his face only an inch or so away from his nose and he suddenly got still.

"That's what I'm gonna do" I said with confidence.

"Man Nessie you cant be doing that around humans. I mean Ive been a vampire for many years and ive done many things but I have never seen anything as scary as that" Emmett said still scared to death.

"Well if you would leave me alone when I ask you to then maybe this wouldn't have happened" I said still a little angry.

" Well if you would have…" Emmett tried to argue back before he could finish his sentence my dad walked in.

"Renesmee get off of Emmett and Emmett leave her alone" my dad said. He was smiling while he said it trying to hold back a laugh. Emmett got up and went to the Cullen home.

Before I could even get the chance to get up Alice and Rosalie walked in my room again. They walked to my ginormous closet and began looking for me something to wear. After what felt like an hour of waiting they came out with some ripped blue jeans, a turquoise tank top, a gray crop shirt that says free on it, and sparkly gold converse to top it off. Well, I have to admit they have style. It was plain but then again stylish. My hair was fixed in its usual curly ringlets down the middle of my back. I had my usual jewelry on: my necklace my mother gave me, my yellow woven bracelet that Jacob had given me when I was young that was like a Quillette promise ring, and my grandmothers pearl earrings. I was ready for school.

We got in our cars to head to school. Me, Mom, and Dad in dads silver Volvo. Emmett and Rosalie in her red BMW. And Alice and Jasper in Alice's yellow Porsche my dad had bought her many years ago. Me, Bella, and Edward had arrived a few minutes before the rest of the Cullen's, as usual. I overheard many conversations when we drove up.

"_wow look at them! They are beautiful!"_

"_That family's a gold mine!"_

"_Ive gotta get her number!"_

"_He is gorgeous!" _

All the comments ran through my mind quickly so that I only caught a few of them. When the other Cullen's showed up we all got out of our cars and walked in pairs. Edward and Bella, me alone, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie. The whole time we continued on walking to the school everyone stopped and stared. It made me uneasy. Why were they staring at us? Oh yeah I remember, we were beautiful. Well they were beautiful; Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were. I was just as pretty as everyone else. Nothing special about me except that I was half- vampire half-human. But that's not the best thing in the world in some cases.

I wanted to know more so I touched my father's arm and listened to his thoughts. I learned to read thoughts by touch when Zafrina came to visit. She also taught me to send my thoughts to anyone at any time without having to touch them. I wonder if I have any more powers? I thought quietly.

Wow the one by herself is a beauty. I wonder if she has a boyfriend. Well im sure she does as beautiful as she is. Ill have to talk to her soon.

The one by herself? Me?

Wow that's what you call a gene pool!

I hope I have some classes with the curly haired girl.

Curly haired girl?

I wish I were that gorgeous!

These humans didn't make any sense to me. What were they talking about? The one by herself? I was the only one by herself. They couldn't possibly be talking about me. I ignored the thought and let my hand drop from my fathers arm.

My father got our schedules and handed them all out to us. My schedule read:

**Geometry- Mr. Hendal**

**Algebra 1-Mrs. Cannon **

**English 1- Mrs. Parker**

**Chemistry- Mr. Broadway**

**Careers- Mr. Mathews **

**Computer- Mrs. Crain **

**Biology- Mr. Burkley **

I had 2 classes with Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Alice. And the rest were on my own. This was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

The best of two worlds****** Chapter 3*******

As I entered my homeroom class, the smell of human blood and nervousness filled my lungs.

_Its okay Renesmee, you can do it. I know you can. Just hold your breathe and don't think about it. It'll be fun._ I assured myself.

"Okay everyone! Take a seat!" A short bald guy with gray hair and glasses about 4'11'' entered the room and sat at a chestnut colored two foot desk covered with papers. I assumed this was Mr. Hendal.

Everyone took a seat. I sat at the very back left hand corner were no one would see me. Obviously that didn't work.

Mr. Hendal began to call role. " John Applewhite"

"Here!" said a tall, tan boy with medium brown hair. He was sitting on the complete opposite side of the room as me. (Front row, right hand corner). He wanted to be noticed for sure.

Mr. Hendal went on calling role. I kept waiting and waiting for him to call me. I noticed that almost everyone had turned to look at everyone that had said 'here' and I DID NOT want him or her to look at me. But I had my mother's bad luck and I knew what was going to happen.

"Renesmee Cullen" Mr. Hendal said in a questioning tone, probably about the abnormal name.

"Here" I answered. My voice ringing like a bell. _Stupid half vampire voice._ I thought to myself.

Just as I had imagined people turned around. But not almost everyone. EVERYONE. I suddenly blushed. I knew some people were going to look but I didn't think everyone in the whole entire classroom would. Uhh.

Everyone looked amazed. Some even their mouths dropped forming an O shape. I smiled politely and waved at everyone. Some of the students gasped when I did this. Several people waved back, some just smiled, and others just were frozen.

_What are they looking at? I know me. But why so dreamy like? Im just like them. Well except for the whole half- vampire thing. But they didn't know about that. Or at least I didn't think they did. I hope not. _

Mr. Hendal stopped and stared himself. But continued on going down the role.

It took about 5 minutes for the majority of kids to stop staring. But many of them stared the whole hour.

Then, a bell rang and I assumed this meant to switch classes. I was very thankful for this. I got up, as humanly as possible, and looked at my schedule. I had already memorized it of course but I just wanted to look a little normal. But that theory wasn't working out so far today.

_Mrs. Cannon. Algebra 1. Got it._ I thought to myself. I decided to ask a red heading girl were this may be.

" Hi. My name Is Renesmee Cullen. But you can call me Nessie." I said as nicely as I could.

She looked shocked and suspicious. " Hello. My name is Samantha. You can call be Sam though . Nice to meet you." She held out her hand for me to shake and I did.

" Can you tell me were Mrs. Cannon's room is?" I asked politely. Looking her in the eyes. She had baby blue eyes and I noticed that she had a few freckles right over the bridge of her nose.

"Oh sure." She said nicely. " You go down to the end of the hallway, and take a left. Her room should be about right there" she added pointing to the right.

'Thank you very much Sam" I said smiling. I heard her gasped at this. "I look forward to seeing you soon" I smiled again and started walking down the hallway. I felt her eyes on me. Then I heard some boys , about 3, run up to her and ask her how'd she get me to talk to her.

_Idiots. _ I thought and walked right into room 314.


	4. Chapter 4

The best of two worlds **** Chapter 4*****

Mrs. Cannon had bleach blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Her hair was very curly and poofy and quite frankly she was creepy. She seemed like a very nice person though. But you couldn't really tell what she truly looked like under all that makeup. Just like in 's classroom, the teacher called my name and everyone stared. What was with them? Couldn't they stop? It was creeping me out and that's a lot to say considering I live with vampires that drink blood and werewolves that are twice the size of a normal wolf.

Wow if I told anyone that they would probably turn me in for being a physco. But of course I never would. I knew how bad that would affect my family. The Volturi would come once again and kill me and my family and whomever I may have told. And I sure didn't want that to happen. The Volturi scared me. I still remember that day in the meadow. I was on Jacob's big wolfy back in the shadow's. My mother had given me a backpack filled with all sorts of things. Even then I knew how much of a danger I was to my family and I felt awful. I was the reason my family had almost been executed. Me.

I got so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even know the bell rang until someone had bumped into me.

"Oh hey. Renesmee right?" he questioned dragging out on the word Renesmee.

I looked up at him. He had dark brown hair, ward brown eyes, and very tan skin. He kind of reminded me of Jacob. " Hey. Yeah but you can call me Nessie" I said flashing him a smile. I heard his heart stop for a second.

" Nessie?" he asked trying to catch his breathe.

" Yeah… My sister's friend gave it to me when I was tiny." I replied. It was weird to call my mother my sister but that was my story to tell.

"Well I like Renesmee." He smiled. I laughed

"I do too. But its just a mouth full" I said repeating Jacob's words when he first told my mother his nickname for me.

He laughed too. " Well my name is Lucas, but you can call me Luke." he smiled once again and held out his hand and I shook it. "Nice to meet you Renesmee."

"Luke?" I copied him and smiled

"Yeah Lucas is just a mouthful." He commented back copying me.

"Well I like the Lucas." We both laughed this time and I just realized that I was walking down the hallway. I saw my mom and dad and waved at them. They waved back. My dad looked suspicious. Of course, when is he not?

"Who do you have next period?" he questioned once again.

I answered way too quickly. ' English with Mrs. Parker" I bit my lip. And I could sense all the blood rush up to my cheeks.

He laughed. That made me feel a lot better. " Me too. I heard she's tough. Good thing you have a friend to help you through" he said winking.

" I do?" and then I felt like an idiot. _He was talking about you being his friend. Pay more attention!_ I accused myself. "Oh yeah" I laughed, hoping that would cover my idiocy up.

He just smiled and led me to the classroom. He brought me to the back of the room (obviously noticing that I didn't like to be the center of attention) and sat right next to me. I felt a little uncomfortable but then again, I felt safe.

" Hey look Lucas has got him a babe" one boy whispered to another.

"Dang. How'd _he _get _her?_" the other one questioned.

"I don't know but I'm about to go get her number." Then I looked at them. The first one who had spoken had reddish brown hair and blackish brown eyes he was about 6'1''. The second guy was about 5'10'' and had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

I hope they aren't looking forward to getting my number because first thing I don't have a phone and second thing anyone who said that was most definitely not getting anything of mine.

"Well well Lucas whatcha got here?" the big one asked. I almost growled.

"Her name is Renesmee. Renesmee Cullen" he added. He said it in a sorrowful tone. This seemed to ring a bell in the two boys minds.

"Renesmee _Cullen_?" he asked exaggerating the name Cullen. " As in Edward and Emmett Cullen?" his faced turned pale. This made me happy to have Edward and Emmett in my family.

I replied smiling. "Yes. They are my brothers"

"Oh well that makes sense" he muttered quietly, not knowing that I could hear him. I smiled. The second one never took his eyes off of me and when I smiled, he gasped.

Why does everyone keep doing that? It's not like im outstandingly beautiful. Gosh! If they do this with me, they would get a kick out of Esme, Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. Im not near as pretty as them … I wish I were….

Mrs. Parker walked in the classroom and everyone took his or her seats. She was an elderly looking woman. She wore glasses that were way to big to fit her small face. She wore a green and blue flower dress down passed her knees with sandals. She had yellowish brown hair that you could tell she had dyed it too many times and had hazel eyes that looked sickly green. When she spoke, I swear it was like she was hissing and it sent chills down my back.

Mrs. Parker's class seemed like it took a decade. I was thankful when I heard that bell ring. So thankful that I jumped up, almost tipping my desk over and I had everyone stare at me again.

Lucas had escorted me to every class except for the two I had with Edward, Bella, Alice, and Emmett. Lucas was a very sweet boy. He really was. And I think he liked me as a friend unlike all the other boys in this school.

I then thought to myself '_this is going to be a great year'._ I though wrong.


	5. reviews :

Please review! I wan to know how I am doing since this is my very first fanfic! If you think I need to change/add anything please feel free to comment! But only nice comments please! Hope you enjoy

***Rness


	6. Chapter 5

The best of two worlds *****chapter 5 *****

Lucas escorted me to the cafeteria were it smelled of soggy beef and corn. I wrinkled my nose at the smell. The only good smell in the whole building was the smell of human blood. Though the smell of human blood was intriguing, I knew ever since I was a week old that killing humans was wrong. And the smell would burn my throat like someone had shoved a hot iron down it every time I smelled it, so I tried not to pay attention to that much.

"Here" Lucas offered me a blue plastic plate with many compartments to hold food in. I was about to say I wasn't hungry but then I remembered how I had to act like a human.

I smiled at him and grab the plate. He looked at me when our skin touched. "Renesmee, are you feeling okay?" I suddenly stiffened.

"Yeah. Im fine. Why?" I tried to hide the nervousness in my voice.

" It's just that… well. …Never mind" He turned around. I was very thankful after this. I felt like 100 pounds just came off my shoulders.

I looked around the cafeteria, looking for my family. Well my mom in particular. No sign of them. It wasn't until Lucas had pulled a chair out for me that I noticed that I had already went through the lunch line and was sitting with Lucas' friends. I noticed a red haired girl with baby blue eyes and freckles sitting about 2 chairs down.

"Hey Sam!" I called to her and she looked around until she met my gaze. She looked surprised.

"Hey Renesmee!' she called back and we both went back to what we were doing.

"You know Samantha?" Lucas asked questionably

"Yeah. She's in my homeroom. She's very nice."

"Yes she is." He nodded and laughed. As I bit into my apple, I moved my head around still searching for my family. And saw them. I smiled. He must have noticed this.

"Who you looking for?" he looked around while asking this. I blushed.

"My family. I'm supposed to meet them here. Oh there they are right there." I said pointing to the door. They came in pairs. Rosalie and Emmett came in first holding hands and laughing. Alice and Jasper came second Alice twirled and Jasper had spun her. Last came my parents looking as they always do, love struck, holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, and smiling. They made me so envious. Not only were they all beautiful, they all had someone that loved them just as much as they loved them. I sighed.

"Whoa. Your family sure is weird" Lucas said, interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him curiously and I guess I might have come off to strong because his face turned pale and blank. " I mean like aren't they related?" that 100 pounds just dropped back on my shoulders once again.

"Yeah well not technically…" I said nervously. _Edward come help me here!_ I screamed in my head. He arrived in just a second.

"Renesmee, you were supposed to wait for us outside" Edward said accusingly. He was playing the whole brother –sister-fighting thing so I decided to continue it on some more.

"But Edward….' He didn't let me finish.

" But Renesmee you were supposed to meet us. Mom won't like hearing this. Come on" he grabbed my hand and I got up

"See you guys next week? I asked almost insisting on seeing them.

"Yeah sure" they said all together enthusiastically, still half dazed (the girls at Edward; the guys at me)

"Great!" I smiled and laughed at the same time. This still caught everyone's attention.

Edward dragged me to the circular table by the windows known as the 'Cullen table'. And we sat down next to my mom.

"Renesmee! How was your first day?" my mom hugged me. Well more like tried to kill me. She still was not aware of how much damage she could do to me.

"Great mom. But you're killing me!" I said in a hoarse voice. She let go immediately and gave me a sheepish look. I had to smile at this. It was too funny when she felt sorry. I noticed everyone staring at my family. It made me uncomfortable so I squirmed a little. Emmett seemed to notice this action.

"Getting' a little squirmy aren't ya little niece?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't like everyone staring at you all. Its just creepy." I replied honestly.

"They aren't all staring at us," my dad said to me winking.

_What? What was he talking about? Dad what?_ He ignored my thoughts and grabbed my mother's hands and me.

"Come on. Time for careers" he said through his velvet voice, smiling.

The day went on and we went through the rest of our classes. We were in my dad's silver Volvo on the way home and it was oddly silent. That gave me time to think about my dad's response.

What did he mean? He wouldn't answer the question so he obviously wanted me to find it out for myself….

He interrupted my thoughts once again. "That's right"

I growled. He laughed. My mom glared. Oh my family.


	7. Chapter 6

The best of two worlds *****chapter 6*****

I woke up the next morning to the sound of fingernails on my window. _Emmett_. I thought growling as loud as I could. He laughed.

"Emmett get away from the window and let me sleep!" I hissed.

"Come on little niece! Have some fun!" I got up and walked to the window were he was waiting. I gave him the fiercest glance that I could and I saw the tinniest bit of fear in his expression. And then it was gone. He tried to mimic my expression. I had to laugh, it look way to childish for his mature face and it probably did on mine too.

I gave up my attempts to go to sleep. Emmett was obviously not going to let that happen. I sighed and opened the window. "Come in." I tried to sound exhausted. I apparently didn't convince in any way.

"Nessie, you have your mothers lying skills." Emmett had a satisfied and teasing smile on his face while he was climbing through the window.

" I do not! I can lie if I want to!" I was lying to myself.

"No you cant Nessie, you've never told a believable lie in your life" Emmett was trying to get me to be angry and he was doing a very good job. But I wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"That's not true. Im so good at lying that you don't even know how many times I have lied to you." This made Emmett have to think. Ha! I told him I could lie! I put on a satisfied smile and watched him think.

"When did you…? Never mind. Anyways, I came here to tell you that me, Rosalie, and Esme are going to go hunting in about 10 minutes if you wanna go." The though of Rosalie and me hunting together seemed … well im not sure. But it didn't seem logical. And the thought of sweet Esme hunting and harming a living thing just was unthinkable. And I didn't want ruin that sweet, innocent picture of Esme that I had had in my head ever since I was little.

"No thank you." I needed to add something else. " Im going with Jacob later anyway. I promised him I would" Emmett smiled his childish smile and I knew he was up to something. "And don't even think about pranking us or doing anything childish."

"You know Renesmee, sometimes, I think you have your dad's mind reading gift."

"You never know. I might have it. I have two gifts after all." I did. I could show people my thoughts with just a touch. And I could send my thoughts to anyone, or even many people at one time, with just me wanting to. I might possibly have another talent. If only I could get Zafrina to help me. "But seriously Emmett. No pranks or childish schemes."

" Yes ma'am" Emmett said saluting at me. And with that he was gone.

I walked to my window and looked for Emmett. I could barely see his figure for only a tenth of a second and then, nothing.

It was a mild morning and the grass was covered with dew. I stroked the landscape and my hand suddenly became moist. The smell of soggy wood and dirt filled the atmosphere. It ought to have been about 6:30 due to the golden and ginger sky, which meant the sun, was about to rise.

I walked to my huge closet that was twice the size of my room, and looked for something to wear. I ended up in a pair of tight faded blue jeans, an olive t-shirt and a pair of white, lace less, style converse. I brushed through my curls and grabbed my blue jean half- jacket.

Yet again I walked to my window and smelled for Jacob. I didn't smell him anywhere nearby but I knew he wouldn't be long so I stepped out of the window and shut it softly after me. I jogged around the house until I caught a wolfy scent and went towards it. It was Seth. Who was knocked out on the forest floor.

"Hey Seth" I said, trying not to startle him.

He looked up at me, jumping a little. Then he noticed who I was and smiled at once. "Hey Nessie!" he jumped up and gave me a big enormous hug. "Whatcha doing up so early?"

"Oh, Emmett woke me up. And Jacob and I were supposed to go hunting today." I tried to sound casual.

"Well that makes sense." Seth said through a muffled yawn.

"Do you know were Jake is?" I asked though I knew were he was.

"Uh yeah he's at La Push. You want me to go get him for ya?" Seth's eyes lit up and grew bigger. He obviously wanted to run in wolf form.

I didn't want to ruin his request but I wanted to go see everyone there again anyway. "Sure Seth. Except im comin' with ya" I winked and he held up one finger and ran off behind of a tree.

He came back in his glossy gray and black coat. He was the smallest of all of the shapeshifters of La Push; I guessed this was because he was the youngest. He looked at me and nodded his head. I put my hand on his head.

_Race ya! _I thought and before he could respond, I shot through the air like a bullet. I jumped from tree to tree, from branch to branch and finally back to the ground. I was ahead of Seth but that wasn't going to last long. I ran faster.

I wonder what is would be like to not be able to run free whenever you wanted to? I wonder what a normal human's life is like? I wonder what it's like to not have intense speed, astonishing sense of smell, fantastic hearing, extraordinary sight, and a magnificent sense of feeling. I don't think I could ever live like that.

Seth interrupted my thoughts with a whine. I stopped and looked ahead of me. We were already at La Push and I had beat Seth. I smiled at him and he ran off.

A second later, Seth came out of the bushes in his usual outfit: his normal blue, plaid shirt and torn blue jeans.

"Gosh Nessie! When did you get so fast?" Seth asked, acting like he was out of breathe and he was surprised.

" Ive always been fast." I answered him with a teasing smirk.

" You know I didn't mean it like that" he replied laughing.

"Well you asked" I commented with a satisfied smile nesting on my face.

We jogged to Sam and Emily's home looking for Jacob there. Emily was in the kitchen cooking Quil and Embry something to eat. I think it was eggs. Seth knocked three times and walked in. Everyone's face lit up when I walked in; I didn't visit often.

" Renesmee? Is that you?" Emily asked walking over to me. She stared into my eyes for a moment and then smiled.

"Yep its me" I said smiling childishly back. I missed Emily. She was very nice and understanding. I missed the times that Jacob would take me over here and I would play with her niece Claire.

"Well you've grown. How's everything been? Take a seat" Emily offered me a chair and I decided to sit.

"Gees, Emily let the girl talk" Quil said smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Sorry" Emily said sheepishly. She looked at me. " Well how's it been?"

I answered as casually as I could. "Oh you know, same old thing. Sleep, hunt, race." I smiled and so did everyone else.

Embry went to say something when Jacob walked in. Jacob's sleepy face lit up when he saw me and he smiled his wolfy smile that only Jacob could smile.

"Renesmee!" he yelled. You would think that he hasn't seen me in years the way he said my name. "What are you doing up so early? What you doing over here? Does Edward know you're here? Does…" I stopped him

"Dang Jacob one question at a time!" I said through a giggle.

"What your incredible mind can't keep up?" he teased as he rubbed my head softly.

"_My_ mind is perfectly capable. _Your _mind is a completely different subject" I said trying to hide the smile that was creeping up on my face.

" Okay whatever." Jacob huffed. He knew he couldn't argue with me. I always won. " Well what are you doing up so early?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Emmett annoyed me," I said growling. Everyone laughed. They all knew how Emmett was. Huge, built, but most importantly, annoying. "I came to get you and to visit for a minute." I continued. "And no he does not know I am over here and I really don't care." I said smiling.

"Well okay then." He smiled back at me and moved his head upward in an inviting gesture. " You ready to go hunt?" he reached out his hand for me to take. I put my hand in his and he pulled me out of my chair.

Before I knew it we were in the forest racing as usual. Just my Jacob and me. Nothing was going to wreck this. Nothing.


	8. Chapter 7

The best of two worlds ****chapter 7****

The forest was quite silent for a Saturday. Even the birds were silent. That was weird. Something was wrong. I looked all around but didn't see anything. I listened but didn't take notice of anything. I smelled but only smelled the wet land.

"Hmm" I huffed and sat on the grassy earth. Jacob cocked his head to the left. This was his way of asking me '_what?'_ with this, I continued. "Its too quiet." I laughed. I sounded like one of those cheesy lines in a superhero movie. _'Its quiet. Too quiet.'_

Jacob looked at me once again and shook his head, probably thinking that im insane. And then he huffed too. He must have noticed the same thing as me know. I was right. The forest should never be this quiet. Something had either happened or is soon about to happen. Jacob must have noticed this. He stuck his nose upward into the humid air and sniffed as hard as he could. I waited for a half a second and heard him growl. I snapped my focus to him and he was on all fours at once. My heart stopped.

"Jacob? Jacob? Jacob what is it?" he looked at me, his face still in a snarl, and looked away.

_Okay, this is real. Jacob is never like this. _I thought while standing up. _Who could it be? It couldn't be someone we know, Jacob wouldn't be doing this…. _I put my hand on his head: _Jacob, we need to go NOW! _He didn't budge. I tried again. _Jacob! Now! _Now he looked at me. _Go!_ And with that, we were gone.

We arrived at my families home just minutes later. Scared out of my mind, I opened up the glass door and ran straight to my parents. I jumped in between them and put my hands to my face to hide the fear and panic that had arisen upon it.

"Renesmee! What is wrong? What happened?" my mother was terrified.

Jacob came in then, in human form. "There is someone in the forest!" Jacob screamed. "Someone is in there. Someone that we don't know." he tried to catch his breath.

"Jacob are you sure you smelled a vampire?" my dad asked standing up. He was obviously angry now.

"Yes bloodsucker I am sure! I know the scent anywhere!" Jacob yelled again.

"Ok then. If your sure, we need to have full watch at all times." My father looked at me.

_Can we at least go to the cottage?_ I asked him through my thoughts.

"Yes. Me, Bella, and Renesmee will go back to the cottage and we will keep in touch." My mother and me got up and joined my father.

"Goodbye everyone." I whispered, leaving the room. "I love you all." And while me and my parents were walking out of the house I heard many muffled 'I love you toos' as I shut the door.

As I lay in my bed that night, I couldn't stop wondering: Who it was in the woods? Are they still there? Did they want something from us? Were they afraid of us, like we were they?

The answers were popping all around in my head for a very long time. Until I finally fell asleep.

I was in the woods. In the same exact spot that Jacob and I had heard the noise. Except now the atmosphere wasn't as humid, it was trancelike. I was dreaming. I looked around, wondering why I was dreaming here. When he stepped out of the shadows.

"Renesmee Cullen," he said addressing me wry tone. I growled. I knew this was the person Jacob was snarling act and I now that he was NOT afraid of us, he was still here, he definitely wanted something, and this person standing in front of me was Felix.

I only remember some of the vampires and their names of whom were at my family's sentencing to death. And I remember Felix well. 'Immortality suits you', is what he once said to my mother.

"Felix" I replied in a disgusted tone. He seemed to like this. Just as I was about to say something smart, Felix interrupted me.

"Renesmee, We are coming to kill you and your family." He smiled.

"Why? I thought we have already established that I am not an immortal child?" I almost chocked at the memory. _What could possibly be wrong now?_

"You are too much of a threat." He tried to grab me and I jumped away. He snarled and tried again. This time, he caught me. And I screamed to the top of my lungs.

I woke up with tears running down my face.

_That was not just a dream! That was real! He was being real! _I screamed in my head.

I waited for a few minutes and never saw any of my family come. I knew that they weren't in the small cottage. So, I grabbed a pen and a pad of paper and wrote:

_Dear my lovely family, _

_I love you all with all my heart and whatever may happen to me, I know that I have done the right thing. It has been a wonderful 8 years and I will truly miss you all. And Jacob, I know you will be reading this sooner or later so I just wanted to say that I love you like a brother and thank you so much for being there for me. I don't know why you were always there for me but thank you so much anyway. You will find a wonderful girl some day. And family, do not come after me, they want me, not you but they will kill you to get to me. I will be fine with whatever happens to me as long as I know I did it to save my family. Thank you for the wonderful memories. _

_Truly yours, _

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen 3 _

And with that, I was gone.


	9. reviews!

* Reviews*

Please review! A writer needs inspiration! Please? And how did you like chapter 7? I tried to make a dramatic ending. Was it good? Please review! Please! Thank you

Truly yours,

-Renesmee


	10. RECOVERY

Hello there! Sorry I haven't been writing in SO long! I had a few things come up including a major back surgery That definitely wasn't fun haha. But now im fine and ready to give my creative writing skills another go! Im so excited ! please enjoy!

***Rness***


	11. Chapter 8

The Best of Two Worlds***Chapter 8***

I knew where I was going. The only place I could go. The one place to end all of this. The place where my family will no longer be harmed nor threatened by my presence. I was going to end it all, my life, my family's suffering, everything just by this one trip. I was going to the Volturi.

I was a nuisance. It was my existence that started all of the problems. If I were to just disappear, it would end. Be gone. No more drama. My family deserved to live in peace, and I was going to give them that. I would give my life to have them live there's in peace. As my mother would say, "Jetaime plus que ma propre vie". Just as my necklace, a Christmas gift one year, says. I would return the favor.

Traveling at about 190 mph, trough forests after forests, occasionally slowing down to human speed when having to go through cities or towns, taking breaks often to get my nerves under control, and through oceans, rivers, lakes, and just about every obstacle to get my way to Italy.

It felt like years for me to get myself to Europe. I made a special detour through Paris, France; I had always wanted to go here. Guess it was too late to visit now. I shook my head fighting the tears scorching my eyes.

Fighting crowds after crowds, I had finally reached Italy. The place of my future death.

I found a dark tunnel and took a rest. I knew this wasn't the best idea; dragging the nerves out longer will only make it worse, but I just had to take a time to remember my family and my short, short life.

I ran through various memories: when I was In my mother's womb, when my mother was changed into a newborn, when the Volturi attacked, the first time I saw Jake…

Oh Jake. My Jake. I would miss him just as much as I would my parents, if not more. He was there for everything. My first words, my first steps, my first day of school, everything. He was also my chew toy when I was younger. I laughed half heartedly at this memory. And then went back to crying.

_Get it together Renesmee. You don't know how long you have until they know you're gone. They are going to go looking for you, get it over with now. Come on, get up. It will all be over soon. _I thought to myself after about a half hour of crying.

I ran through the memory of my mom saving my dad from committing suicide here, trying to find my way around. Once I had memorized the route, I started on my way.

_Pass the church, down the row of shops, down the brick tunnel, and then the fountain in the middle of the plaza. _There it was. The fountain. And right behind it, was the building where the Volturi would be.

I took a deep breath, and held back the rest of my tears. I could not look weak going in front of Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Demetri, Jane, or Felix. Especially Felix. I had to keep myself under control.

_Breathe. You can do it. It's for your family. You can do it. It will all be over soon. _

I sighed because I was right. I mechanically moved my leg to step towards my death. When suddenly, a hand was over my mouth and I was being pulled into a dark ally.


	12. Chapter 9

The Best of Two Worlds *** Chapter 9***

I fought the hand and the mysterious person who had taken me by surprise. Clawing, biting, kicking, yelling, spitting, searching for any way to harm this offender, I had failed. Whomever who had abducted me must have been supernatural. In some way, I knew that they were. The strong skin, the easy breathing like they had been sitting on a couch instead of kidnapping a young girl. After agreeing to this conclusion, I had given up all hope of getting free from his/hers grasp.

They must have guessed this, because suddenly I was slung on to a strong, muscular shoulder like a rag doll. I moaned although it didn't really hurt that bad. Trying to get my point across that I wasn't In favor of the whole arrangement. But I don't think whoever the hijacker was, was dumb enough to think that I was in favor of the ordeal anyway.

I heard another pair of shoes coming down the narrow ally at a fast pace. "Slow down Demeanor!" yelled the voice, which I now assumed by its deep tone, a male.

"Quiet down Achilles" said my carrier. _Also male. _My conscious told me.

Achilles came to walk beside Demeanor. I took a deep sniff. Achilles didn't smell like anything supernatural I had ever been near. But he wasn't human. I could hear his heart, normal human heart, but I could also tell that he was not human. The blood flowing through his body, definitely not human. He smelled kind of sweet and sour. Like lemonheads and watermelon.

I looked up, craning my neck searching for the strange figure. And then I spotted on the left side of me, a blonde, tan, teenage boy. He looked about 18 years of age, a little lighter skin tone than the Quilette tribe, and yellow blonde hair. Achilles was kind of handsome. He must have noticed me looking at him because he turned to face me with piercing green eyes and a smile to touch the both of his ears. I threw my head back on Demeanor's back, sure that I was blushing.

_Nice going Genius. Haven't even met the guy and you've already been caught staring. _I nagged myself. I felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't I just have gone into the Volturi's lare, as I called it, and died? It would have been a whole lot less painful.

Just as I had shamed myself to the point of screaming, I felt a change in the atmosphere. The ally now turned into a cool room with the smell of dust and more of that odd odor. I forced myself to look up once again, making sure to avoid Achilles.

The room was covered in red walls, and chestnut wooden floors. The walls were lined with a white trim and bookshelves. In the far right corner, sat a desk with a tan, strawberry blonde woman. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun; she wore a suit and reading glasses, kind of like a librarian.

She looked up and smiled, her green and gold eyes striking through the room. Her eyes met mine and her grin got even wider. "Achilles, Demeanor, I see you found her"

"Yes ma'am, yes we did" spoke Achilles. I felt a jostled and then heard Achilles cry out in pain. "Well technically Demeanor did ma'am but I tagged along" I assumed Demeanor must have kicked Achilles.

"Demeanor, must you hold Renesmee that way? I'm sure she's hurting by now." She sounded offended. "She is our guest. Please put her down. She is to feel as comfortable as ever. I'm sure she is very concerned and worried about what is going on here."

In that very second, I was put down, slowly and softly to the ground. I closed my eyes trying to regain my balance. Once I felt sturdy enough, I looked up at the tall Demeanor.

He had striking features. Short chestnut hair, tan and flawless skin, green eyes with a tint of gold. He was beautiful. Demeanor looked to be about 19 but yet he was also very frightening. He looked a lot like the woman at the desk, but at least a foot taller.

"Thank you Demeanor." Her voice interrupted my thoughts. "Renesmee is that better?"

She stared at me expecting an answer. "Yes ma'am. Thank you" my bell like voice echoed off the large maroon walls. This seemed to surprise the boys. They both jumped back, which made me look at them with a puzzled look. Demeanor stared into my brown eyes and his expression changed. He seemed more relaxed and normal now.

The woman seemed unchanged. "I'm sorry it seems that we have not been introduced, I'm Stephanie. I am not one of your kind. Actually I'm an enchantress, and Demeanor and Achilles are enchanters. We have magic, but it is limited. And it isn't too powerful. We don't drink blood and we can go into the sun unlike your kind. But I know that you are a different kind of breed. You're a hybrid. Half human, half vampire. I know your whole family, and I know that the Volturi is trying to kill you for the second time." How does she know this much about me, when I had just learned her name half a second ago? She continued "you are a very courageous young girl coming to sacrifice your life for your family. But that isn't going to stop them. They want your whole family, Aro just wants you the most because you have more gifts thantactile thought projection and shield penetration. Way more."

_How does she know this? I only have technically one gift. I can show thoughts and I am the only one who is an exception to my mother's shield. I have no more. Vampires only have on gift. What is she talking about? How does she know me?_

"How do you know so much about my family and I?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Oh sweetie, I know much more than that" she replied, still with the sweet smile on her face.

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Renesmee, I don't want anything from you. I want to help you." she laughed as if I had said something funny. "I know how to keep you alive and your family safe"


End file.
